reverberate
by Kuroi Onee-san
Summary: Tetes demi tetes turun dari langit, maniknya selalu melihat pemandangan yang sama, menginderai wangi hujan dan merasakan sosok berpayung putih itu lalu.—AU. Drabble. LevixHanji.
1. Parade angan

**rating.** T  
**genre.** Romance/Hurt-Comfort  
**disclaimer.** Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime.  
**summary. **Tetes demi tetes turun dari langit, maniknya selalu melihat pemandangan yang sama, menginderai wangi hujan dan merasakan sosok berpayung putih itu lalu.—AU. LevixHanji.  
**warnings**. OOC—pertama kali saya menulis sosok _heichou _dan _buntaichou_. Juga mungkin typo dan diksinya jelek. **notes. **SAYA LAGI JATUH CINTA SAMA PAIR INI KYAAA #abaikan Ehem. Sedikit eksperimen saja btw, saya iseng dan bingung mau ngapain. Saya juga pake nama non-official Hanji, tapi saya udah demen pake Levi daripada Rivaille jadi—yah, oke. Semoga berkesan di hati para pembaca dan silahkan stay tuned! xD

.

* * *

**reverberate**; 2013 © Kuroi-Oneesan

{opener. "Parade angan."}

* * *

Pertama kali yang dirasakan Levi ketika hujan membasahi bumi itu adalah keheningan yang merata.

Ya, Levi—pria berumur kepala dua belah akhir ini—sangat menyukai sebuah fenomena alam yang berganti. Tidak hanya hujan; iapun menyukai harum musim panas dan nafas musim dingin. Ia bukanlah sosok pria yang sentimental, lagi juga pria yang mendayu; ia hanya sebatas penikmat hidup.

Memandangi hujan turun di jendela atas kantor miliknya itu merupakan sebuah nikmat fisis baginya.

"_Sir,_ ini kopi anda."

Sekretarisnya masuk membawakan secangkir kopi kedua sore ini. Lembur hari keempat telah ia lalui dalam jangka waktu sebulan. Sekretaris bersurai jingga itu menatap bingung bosnya yang sama sekali tidak memandang kertas di mejanya itu, atau kopinya.

"… _Sir_?"

"Ada apa, Petra?"

"Kopi anda nanti dingin."

Sorot dingin lagi tajamnya ia tampilkan, ia bertopang dagu dan memutar kursinya dari pemandangan duniawinya menghadap sekretarisnya yang diam seribu bahasa. Perusahaan yang dikelola Levi merupakan perusahaan kecil yang bergerak di bidang besar—agen, _bodyguard_ dan semacamnya. Terkadang, pekerjaan kertasnya justru lebih banyak dari pekerjaan lapangan; toh, karena tugasnya hanya menyuruh dan mengatur.

Gedung itu terdiri dari empat lantai, merupakan rumah kedua bagi sang bos.

"Bagaimana laporan minggu ini?" Levi menyeruput kopinya.

"Tidak ada yang aneh. Segalanya—konstan, mungkin?"

"Hn." komentar pendek ia layangkan, menyuratkan agar sang sekretaris pribadinya itu meninggalkan ruangannya. Levi membuang muka ke haribaan jendela sebelum menghabiskan kopi hitamnya.

Pria dengan tinggi seratus enam puluh sentimeter itu lalu mengambil jas hitam yang biasa ia kenakan. Ia ingin mengambil waktu untuk sendiri sebelum tenggelam lagi dalam kertas-kertasnya. Distrik Karanese yang merupakan tempat kantornya itu adalah tempat ramai, penuh berjejal orang-orang entah dari urusan pekerjaan hingga jalan-jalan. Distrik Karanese merupakan salah satu distrik terkenal di Maria dalam urusan bisnis dan pusat belanja. Untungnya, ia memilih kantor di tempat yang tepat; lumayan jauh dari sedu-sedah itu, cukup jalanan perempatan kosong yang diapit dengan sebuah kafe, dua buah restoran Perancis, satu toko buku bekas juga satu toko barang antik.

Levi dikenal tidak pernah menguar senyum kepada bawahannya, lagi orang-orang rekan kerja maupun klien. Ia hanya berjalan sambil lalu dengan topi dan jas hitam; sedikit meminta izin pada Auruo Bossard, Erd Gin dan Mike Zakarius yang selalu menjaga meja depan.

Lelaki berdarah Perancis itu keluar dari suasana kantornya, melihat bahwa hujan masih turun dengan intensitas rendah. Ia menghela nafas seraya merasakan dingin menusuk dirinya yang sudah berlapis jaket hitamnya. Kakinya hendak menyeberang menuju kafe bernama _Kartoffel_ yang dikelola oleh anak-anak muda kota setempat, sebelum maniknya bertemu dengan pemandangan yang sama.

Tetes demi tetes turun dari langit; pemandangan yang sama antara jalanan kosong dengan beberapa mobil dan bus melintas; ia menginderai wangi hujan dan merasakan sosok berpayung putih itu lalu. Payung putih itu dimiliki seorang wanita, bisa Levi tilik dari pakaiannya, sebuah blus cokelat dan terusan rok berwarna senada namun lebih pudar; dan sedikit lebih tinggi dibanding dirinya yang pendek.

Levi telah melihat pemandangan yang sama semenjak dua bulan lalu; ia sendiri tidak tahu mengapa—entah takdir bermain dengannya atau segalanya hanya sebuah makna praksis yang percuma.

_PLASH._

"Ah—hei. Kau menjatuhkan bukumu."

Levi dengan cepat menangkap keberadaan buku yang menyentuh tanah berair. Sosok berpayung putih itupun menoleh. Pria itu memungut buku bersampul cokelat tua tersebut—agak sedikit basah adanya—dan menyerahkan ke hadapan wanita tersebut.

—Yang ia heran; kacamata milik wanita tersebut berkilat, malah tangannya disambut dan ekspresi yang ditampilkan wanita itu sungguh merekah, kontras dengan elegan dirinya.

"Terima kasih!" ucapnya riang. "Bagaimana aku membalas kebaikanmu, tuan?"

"… Hah?"

.

[Levi ingat betul pertemuannya dengan wanita muda itu—Hanji Zoe.]

.

.

.

* * *

**TBC.**


	2. ranah kata

**disclaimer.** Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime.

**warnings**. OOC, TYPOs

* * *

**.**

Ia membetulkan kacamatanya, menatap dokter di sisi seberangnya yang entah berwajah bahagia atau sedih melihatnya. Dokter telah menjelaskan segalanya, mulai dari apa hingga bilamana; dari A sampai Z; dari angka ketiadaan hingga angka tertinggi. Ekspresi Hanji Zoe sama sekali tidak berubah, lantaran kata-kata yang sudah sampai padanya, kali inipun adalah pemeriksaan rutinnya ke rumah sakit bersama dokter yang sama.

"Jadi." Erwin Smith terbatuk. "—Kau mengerti kan, Zoe?"

"Tentu, dokter."

Kertas itu bertuliskan tiga hasil; yang intinya, antara keeping darah, sel darah putih dan sel darah merahnya, semuanya berkurang drastis.

—artinya, ia mungkin tidak akan ke toko buku antik itu juga sore ini.

.

* * *

{satu. "Ranah kata."}

_"Levi mulai membaca, Hanji kini mendera."_

* * *

Levi memutar cangkir kopinya sendiri untuk menemukan dirinya meranggas dalam kesendirian. Biasanya, seseorang bodoh nan tidak tahu malu, tempat dan segala macam tata karma etika akan datang untuk minum di seberang kursinya. Ini kerap kali terjadi dalam beberapa saat terakhir; Levi sendiri tidak bertanya-tanya kepada sang wanita eksentrik yang lewat di depan kantornya itu.

Bukan berarti Levi merindukan sosoknya, karena terkadang sosok itu seperti anak hilang.

Hari ini pun hujan turun, mirip dengan hari pertemuan pertama mereka tiga bulan lalu.

Hari ini pun Levi menyesap kopi hitam yang sama; tanpa gula, tanpa krim,

(—tapi tanpa Hanji Zoe.)

"Tumben sekali pacarmu tidak ke—ARGH, ja-jangan injak kakiku, _Sir_!"

"Bisa kau tutup mulut sampahmu itu, Yeager?" Levi mendecih melihat salah satu pemuda yang menjalankan kafe itu mendekatinya untuk memberikan pesanannya, secangkir kopi panas kedua di hujan yang makin lebat.

Kafe itu milik keluarga Yeager, di sana banyak sekali anak muda melakukan kerja _part-time_ selain Eren yang merupakan pemiliknya, kerap Hanji akan mulai bertanya yang berujung ke interogasi sengit. Bisa saja Hanji menguar lebar rahasia milik para _waiter_ dan _waitress_ yang masih hijau semudah membalik telapak tangan; seperti contoh saat itu bahwa Sasha Braus yang biasa membuat parfait untuk Hanji, tertangkap basah memiliki hobi men-_stalk_ Jean Kirchstein, salah satu _waiter_ yang biasa mengantar _order_ ke meja-meja dengan telaten.

Apa gerangan yang membuat Hanji tidak lewat dengan payung hitamnya?

"_Frau_ Hanji senang membaca buku di toko sebelah kantor anda, _Herr_ Levi," imbuh Mikasa Ackerman, salah satu _waitress_, yang ketika itu tengah mengepel lantai yang basah dari percikan hujan.

Levi segera mengambil jaketnya dan beranjak pergi tanpa menghabiskan kopi keduanya. Dan berjalan ke luar tanpa payung seperti biasa menembus hujan.

Levi tidak mengerti kenapa gadis itu begitu menyukai buku; terutama buku usang, dan mengunjungi toko buku bekas ini sesering mungkin dalam hidupnya. Karena tidak mau mendengar jawaban bertele-tele lagi membawa-bawa hal-hal harafiah, logika dan segala macamnya, Levi tidak ingin bertanya sedikitpun tentang alasan Hanji menyukai buku bekas.

—Apapun itu, ia tidak ingin mendengarnya dari mulut Hanji.

Ketika memasuki toko buku,mata sayunya telah disapa oleh gunungan buku-buku tak beraturan di berbagai sisi, juga buku di rak-rak yang penuh berjejal. Walaupun begitu, ia tidak mencium bau kecokelatan yang biasa menguar dari buku yang telah bekas, hampir seluruh buku masih dalam keadaan delapan puluh hingga sembilan puluh persen pantas; kemungkinan pemilik toko buku ini seorang yang sangat mencintai buku—begitu deduksi yang ia ambil—dan dalam hati berharap bahwa pemilik toko buku bekas itu tak seeksentrik Hanji Zoe.

"… Zoe?"

Levi mengernyitkan dahinya untuk menilik asal suara, dan—

Ditemukanya seorang wanita bersurai abu-abu dan berkacamata tengah membersihkan rak paling ujung toko seorang diri.

"Oh, kupikir kau Zoe." wanita itu turun dari ujung tangga. "Kau pemilik kantor sebelah, kan, kalau tidak salah, Levi? Selamat datang di _Ichihara Used Books_, ada yang bisa kubantu carikan?"

"… Boleh aku bertanya soal Hanji?"

"Sudah lama ia tidak kemari, sayangnya." wanita bersurai abu-abu itu bercerita. "Ia selalu kemari paling sedikit seminggu sekali, tapi sudah dua minggu dan aku tidak lihat batang hidungnya."

"Oh." sebut Levi singkat. Tentu jawaban itu tidak sesuai dengan level kepuasannya. Tetapi apadaya, tidak ada lagi orang untuk bertanya, ataupun kesempatan untuk mencari gadis eksentrik itu selain di antara tiga dunia kecilnya; kantor, depan kantor, kedai kopi.

Levi hendak meninggalkan toko itu dan kembali ke pekerjaannya bersama kertas-kertas ketika kakinya terantuk pada sebuah buku tebal.

Buku itu, seperti kelihatannya, seringkali dibuka dan dibaca, mengingat banyak sekali penanda di sana, juga sampul yang mulai mengeriting. Levi menjangkau buku itu untuk melihat sampul dan membaca judul;

_Presipitasi; sebuah novel tentang hujan_.

"—Hah?"

Deret yang sungguh tidak relevan baginya yang tidak pernah mengecap lagi menyukai permainan kata. Novel itu tebal, bergambar, serta memiliki banyak sekali paragraf. Ditilik dari sinopsis pun, tidak ada yang bisa Levi tangkap mengenai buku tersebut secara keseluruhan, frasa yang dipakai ambigu, majas yang dipergunakan dan diksi yang diukir sang penulis mengubah tetes air menjadi sesuatu yang tidak bisa Levi mengerti.

Wanita pemilik toko buku itu melirik apa yang diambil oleh Levi dari kakinya. "Oh, kau suka itu? Zoe sering membacanya," ia terhenti untuk terbatuk karena debu "hanya ia tidak bisa membelinya karena terlalu mahal."

Levi bukanlah seseorang yang berpikir dua kali.

"… Aku beli."

* * *

[**tbc.**]


End file.
